The Huntress of Hope
by Matt The Programmer
Summary: Akame has passed away after the battle with Esdeath, due to her using her Triumph card. Kami has decided to give her another chance and resurrect her into this new world full of crime and drama. Being the twin of Yang Xiao long, she will possess an aura and Semblance, like her new family. What will happen as Akame is left to change the tides of another world again. Btw OOC Akame.
**Hello everyone! Alright I know I have quite a couple stories on it, but once again this is a fanfic having to due with the RWBY verse. There are a lot of things I have been thinking about lately, and as much as my all time favorite Manga/Anime Akame Ga Kill. My Waifu Akame has always been on my mind, go ahead call me crazy haha, I don't care. I have been drawing a lot of sketches of her, and I wanted to use her for one of my Fanfic's. So now, I am going to give her, her own solo Fanfic. I just want to let you all know now, that she will be OOC. I will keep her in character, but I made a nice sketch of her with different abilities I thought about giving her, for her to fit in this world. Don't get me wrong, I still want to keep her focused on her goals, so love is out of the way for this fic, so don't expect any romance for her, unless you guys want her with someone, male or female. I don't discriminate . Well without further or do, I hope you all like this Fanfic, and let me know if you would like for me to continue, thank you. Btw she will be very much of an OC for me for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Akame Ga Kill or RWBY. All rights belong to their rightful owners, all I own is this Alternate Verse Fanfiction, Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1: Reborn**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the war with the original corrupted Empire. Akame has been in hiding for a long time, ever since using her Triumph card against Esdeath. The poison has seemed to flow within her blood, slowly draining her from her life. She has been reflecting on everything that has ever happened in her short, yet murderous life. Looking back to all her friends, and family she has truly bonded with. She smiled, as a tear flows down her cheek. She was just happy to complete her goal, even if it sacrificed her loved ones. Akame glanced at her Katana, Murasame. She stared at it with a frown, yes she felt blessed with her teigu, yet it was a curse filled of nothing but bad luck among her life. Looking back on Najenda's words, she shook her head, wiping her eyes while her smile came back. Laying on the ground, she stared up at the ceiling as she laid her Murasame on her chest, hugging it. Her eyes became lifeless, as she has finally passed away, due to her life not only the poison that infected her, but due to the fact that she was already in a state of other sicknesses she has caught.

It was darkness that filled her sight. . .till a dim of light began to sprout her vision?

"So you are the one they call Akame, am I correct?" The voice asked, as life was brought to the girls eyes, as she stared at the glowing individual before her, she got into a stance. What she didn't notice was that her clothing were gone, and her Teigu too. Akame saw the figure smirk looking down her body, as she noticed. Akame blushed a bit as she covers herself glaring at the figure.

"Who are you, and what did you do to me? I thought I died." Akame asked the glowing figure with only her face to be an emotionless scowl.

The glowing figure appeared to be female, a woman with blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was a rater beautiful woman. She looked to be about 6"4 in height, while her hips were like no tomorrow. With a nice double D-cup breasts. She was smiling down at Akame.

"Indeed. You are dead as of now. Would you like to hear my offer?" The woman asked with a small smile on her face.

Akame had no words to express to this woman, all she could do is think about what the hell was now happening to her.

"I'll ask again, who are you, and what do you want with me?" Akame asked with a more serious deadly tone to he voice. The woman's gentle smile only grew as she stared at the beautiful teen before her.

"my my, little girl. I didn't think you would be that deadly with me. My name is Kami. I am the god of all the universes I have created. There are many with war, politics, and murder. Just like your former." The woman spoke not the least intimidated by Akame's gaze upon her, she cupped her chin, "Although, I want to give you a chance at another life, by helping a former world, created not by myself, but another god of whom I communicate with."

Akame had no words for the fact that she was being offered another life, yet she was curious.

"What will this benefit me?" She asked in huge disbelief, as Kami giggles slightly.

"I believe it will benefit you a life you have always wanted. A peaceful, yet one full of a lovable family." Kami now said, leaving Akame in a shocked look on her face, as she slowly nods.

"Well, I mean- Wait, how? How do I have a lovable family?" the raven haired ex assassin asked in curiosity, which a small ball of energy emerges from Kami's hand only to reveal a portal of Akame in another world, same age, yet quite happy with a small family. One full of a tall blonde man, with blue eyes, another blonde young woman with lilac colored eyes, and lastly, a younger looking female with raven hair with red tips, with her eyes being silver. Akame was shocked seeing herself already reborn in another world.

"You see Akame, you were given another chance to change another world, as much as possible. It's at peace when it comes to political individuals, but there are other groups and organizations affecting the world in many ways." Akame nodded as Kami explains more about the world and how it resides, "You see, this is the world known as Remnant. It is full of individuals of two races. One being the humans of course, and the other being known as Faunas, otherwise the animal trait beings." Kami flipped through different shots of the community of both races, only for Akame to nod in approval as she continued "These two groups don't get along too well, yes there are conflict between them both, specifically two groups in which you'll find out if you accept my gift to you. Better yet, there are these fighters known as Hunters and Huntresses. They fight against evil of the world, to protect the public of the ones who cannot to protect them from any harm to them. These creatures that are known to be their greatest enemy are known as Grimm. Wild soulless creatures who react to nothing but emotion, and from what I see you'll never have trouble when you ever come across one of these creatures. By the way there is an energy source known to every being on Remnant known as Aura. While less of them possess a power known as a Semblance, which grants everyone different abilities, you understand?" Kami finished with a smirk on her face, as Akame nods.

"Ok, so I understand the offer, but will I still be able to keep all my memories of my past? Because I need my combat knowledge to help me overcome these creatures, and these organizations in the new world." Akame says as she is looking straight into the eyes of Kami with pure seriousness.

"Yes, for all that you done to help individuals in your former world, I want to give you another chance, and give you an idea of how your other life was on that planet for the past 17 years you have lived. Now Akame, I will ask one more time, do you accept?" Kami asked as she stares at the raven haired girl who looks down, as she looks back up at the taller woman and nodded, making Kami smirk. "Thank you for accepting my gift, now off you go to the new world that calls for you, the world known as Remnant, live a good life, Akame. . .Good luck." She finishes saying as everything glows around Akame as she glows too, which all she saw now was white.

 **XXX**

For the most part, everything was white until she was laying on a comfortable bed in a room that looked quite clean as she looks around observing, until she was hit with a huge headache making her grip her head in pain as she could see all the times she went through during her child hood, and process growing up until finally it stopped as Akame laid back against her bed panting. She finally calmed down as she got up and stretched, from what the memories have taught her was that she hasn't nearly had a life as hard as she has had as her last one. She grew up with two beautiful sisters, who truly loved her just as her father loved her too. The only person missing from that cycle of care, was her new mother known as to be missing, or ran away when she and her twin were only babies. As far as Akame knew, she was the mother of the house. Always cleaning, cooking, and taking care of her trouble making sisters, while her father was working at some academy by the name of Signal. She knew their names now, of her family.

 _Father - Taiyang Xiao Long_

 _Older Twin Sister – Yang Xiao Long_

 _Younger step sister – Ruby Rose_

 _Step mother – Summer Rose_

If it was anything helpful at all, she would pretend like today was just another day in her life.

Akame didn't know why, but she suddenly felt her heart slightly sink at the name of Summer Rose. From what she remembered, Summer was the mother of Ruby, yet treated her and her older sister Yang, with the same kindness and love just as her blood daughter too. She had also came to a conclusion on why she didn't look like an actual twin of her sister Yang, it was because she had the looks of her real mother, who she has never met, while Yang had the looks similar to their father, yet with their mothers physical features. As Akame began to observe something, until she heard a voice right outside her door.

"Akame! Come on! Hurry I don't want to wait anymore! You have kept me waiting for over thirty minutes now!" Shouted a voice of a young girl who Akame seemed to recognize as her little sister Ruby.

"S-Sorry, Ruby I will be out in a second!" Akame shouted back with a fake personality voice as she noticed something on the end of her bed as she slightly smiled. It was her same uniform she would use back in her pervious life except now her gauntlets look more advanced with more weight to them. With a small shrug, Akame began putting on her outfit, as after five minutes she came out her room, to see her sister with a frown on her face, who appears to have her arms crossed. Her sister appears to be wearing a Lolita sort of dress, while she has a red cloak over her with black leggings covering her whole legs, which she also had some sort of cross symbol on her cloak.

Ruby looked at Akame with a frown on her face, making Akame quite a bit nervous, yet kept her cool as to remain her permanent emotionless face as always. "Why why why why! You always keep me waiting!" Ruby pouted trying to look intimidating, while for some reason Akame found this the most adorable thing in the world, which she slightly smiled.

"I am sorry, Ruby. I must've been day dreaming. So where are we going?" Akame asked Ruby who looked at her with now a small smile.

"we have to go find Yang, remember? She left a couple hours ago to Vale. I think we should go, and find her now, it has been such a while since I saw her!" Ruby said smiling while looking at Akame.

Akame now felt her smile go away, as it was replaced with her standard dull eyes now, "Well, first question to ask is, where did she go to?" she asked Ruby who only shrugged in response until. . .

"Oh no. I think she went to that place Juniors to get drunk again!" Ruby shouted pouting once again, while Akame remained just staring at her, but for some reason she felt annoyed at the fact of hearing the name of that place.

"Ruby, come on, let's go see if she is at that place." Akame says as Ruby nods, as they both walk out the house heading over to Vale.

* * *

 **Ok well, I know what you are all thinking, what a shit story. I am sorry ok? I am not the best of writers, at all. I will still keep going unless you all don't feel satisfied what so ever. So please let me know what you think. Have a nice day, Goodnight!**


End file.
